Endless Adventures of the Feudal Era
by x-xBeccAx-x
Summary: At first, things are peaceful. Then stuff happens. Lol, I'm bad at summaries. Just read for yourself! R
1. Ch1 Miroku is Kidnapped!

By Becca and Nic 

A/N: Hello! This is a double Author fic! Yeseree buddees! Every odd chapter (ex: chap 1, 3, 5...etc) will be me, Becca, writing. Every even chapter (ex: chap 2, 4, 6) will be my dear cousin Nic. So when you leave reviews, put in brackets at the beginning of the review either "Nic" or "Becca" so we know who it's for :) if its for both of us, dont put anything.

Dislaimer: We own nothing but only if we add new characters.

_PS: _

_(-ifoeahieoahgea-) are author notes_

_(nofehafoaehf) are actions_

_(((noefeafeaa))) are loud actions, like a slap or gasp_

_**BECCA'S CHAPTER**_

Chapter One: Miroku is Kidnapped!

It was a sunny day and inuyasha, kagome, sango, shippo and miroku were sitting and watching the clouds go by. As if. Miroku was feeling up Sango as always, shippo was pissing off Inuyasha, and Kagome was reading Teen Magazine. "KAGOME!" Bellowed Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You SUCK! Ahahahahahahahahha!" he yelled, running in circles then farther away from the group.

"SIT!" she screamed. But yet...wtf? Nothing happened.

"How come nothing happened?"

"Hey Kagome, you know why I'm so fat?"

"What?"

"Because...every time I sleep with your mom.,SHE MAKES ME A SANDWHICH! AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"THAT'S IT INUYASHA I'M GOING HOME!"

"Bring me a sandwhich."

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kagome, stomping away.

(-forgive me for interupting, but I'm switching to skit format-)

Inuyasha: chyea, whats her beef?

Miroku: Inuyasha, don't you think you should apologize?

Inuyasha: I'll apologize...when you admit you have body lice

Miroku: INU--

Sango: AHHHHHHH AND HE WAS TOUCHING ME AND EVERYTHING! (runs away)

Miroku: Ah! Sango my love, this isn't true!

Shippo: So that's why he was scratching alot...

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Woah! A demon the size of Kaede's hut x6 arrived!

Demon: Prepare to be aten alive! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA---huh?

Sango: AHHH HEADLICE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miroku: No Sango! It isn't true!

Inuyasha: Actually, it's bodylice...

Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Demon: Ehh...that's discusting

Shippo: Dude...tell me about it

Kikyo: Inuyasha. I've decided to love you again

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah whatever! I'm tryin' to watch somethin'

Kikyo: PREPARE TO DIE YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED!

Inuyasha twitched.

Miroku: oop...that's done it

Inuyasha: what did you just say?

Kikyo: wothless. half. breed.

Inuyasha: oh! ok. I thought you said you were shirtless...

Kikyo/Kagome: WHAT!

Shippo: I'm not old enough for this

Miroku: Yeah right! You watch Kagome-sama and Sango bath!

Shippo: with no evil intentions like YOU!

Miroku: Oh yeah? Then why are your pants wet?

Shippo: AH! Kagome didn't put it back on!

All?

Demon: Hello? Why has everyone forgotten me?

Shippo: I...I...wear diapers (cries)

Inuyasha: what the hell is a diaper?

Sango: Leave it to Inuyasha to be stupid

Sango: (psst) Miroku? What's a diaper?

Miroku: (whispers back) Not a clue, Sango dear

Demon magically appears with reading glasses and a "Past-to-Future" handbook.

Demon: A diaper is a small absorbant cloth that a woman wraps around a baby in order to keep it from peeing all over. Once the baby pees, the diaper must be discarded and replaced with a new one.

Inuyasha: Whatever the fuck that means...

Sango: It means, that little shippo here wets the bed!

Shippo: I DO NOT!

Miroku: then why the diaper?

Shippo: I...I...

Inuyasha: spit it out damnit

Shippo: I WET MYSELF DURING THE DAY!

Inuyasha: And...lemmi get this straight...Kagome changes you?

Shippo: Yeah...

Miroku: nasty!

Inuyasha: bleh! Last time I hold HER hand

Demon: I...am available?

Sango: what's your name?

Demon: well, my name is Jeff

Inuyasha/Shippo/Sango/Miroku: Hi Jeff

Evil laughter in the distance.

Inuyasha: (growls) Who's there

Naraku: Inuyasha. I have come for--

Inuyasha: YOUR NOT GETTING THE JEWEL SHARDS!

Naraku: Eh? Dont want em' What I really want...IS YOU!

Sango: Who...?

Inuyasha: look Naraku, I know I'm drop dead sexy. But I'm not available

Shippo: Yeah, he's having a hard enough time playing around with two girls

Naraku: Dont flatter yourself. No way I'd want a puppy, Fluffy.

Sess: HEY! That's my nickname!

Naraku: I WANT MIROKU!

(((((GASP)))))

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!

Sango: Good take em'!

Miroku: SANGO?

Sango: No way in hell do I want body lice!

Miroku: I DONT HAVE BODY LICE!

Naraku: Oh...(poofs up beside Miroku touching his shoulder) we can share our lice...together...

Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: Now THAT...was gay

KaGOME:Hey guys I'm---OMG ITS NARAKU...AND SESSOUMARU! Inuyasha! WHY ARENT YOU FIGHTING?

Inuyasha: well, Sesshoumaru is too busy dressing barbies and Naraku only wants Miroku

Sess: Now Barbie! Look pretty tonight for your date with Ken! What? Alright you can wear the pink dress!

Miroku: NOOOOO! NOO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! KAGOME-SAMA! THEY'RE GIVING ME OVER TO NARAKU! HELP!

Kagome: You cant just GIVE Miroku to him!

Miroku: THANK YOU!

Kagome: You have to make a deal!

Miroku: OO n-nice g-generous K-k-k-k-kagome-sama?

Kagome: give us all your jewel shards Naraku, and you can have Miroku

Miroku: WHAT?

Naraku: DEAL! (chucks Jewel shards at Inuyasha)

Sango: Gee...that was kinda harsh

Shippo: Ya think?

Miroku: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku zoomed off with his bride-to-be and everyone else (-not Jeff, he went home-) went into Kaede's hut.

* * *

**_4 HOURS LATER_**

Kagome: Gosh, I miss Miroku already

Sango: Yeah, it was too bad he had body lice

Inuyasha: He doesn't

Sango: W-what?

Inuyasha: He doesnt have body lice. You shoulda seen the look on your fa--

((WHAM))

Sango knocked Inuyasha out with her boomerang.

Sango: Let's go Kagome-chan! We're off to rescue Miroku!

Kagome: Are we sure we should leave him like that?

Keade: Go, child. I'll watch over him, and Shippo too

Kagome: Thanks Kaede!

Sango: KILALA! Where's Kilala?

Shippo: Oh! I forgot to tell you! She's having a sleep-over at Jeff's

Sango: WHAT?

Kagome: Oh dear

Inuyasha: ehb...bfo...ahhhhhhhhh... xX

Sango: Common Kagome! We're goin' on foot!

* * *

**_OUTSIDE..._**

"Eh? Sango? Which way to Naraku's cave?"

"Umm...uh...NORTH! No...SOUTH! No...AHHH! I HAVE NO IDEA! Lets go East."

Down the east road, they met up with Kouga.

"KAGOME!"

"Hey..." answered Kagome, sweatdropping.

"Where are ya headed?" asked Sango, curious.

"To Naraku's Cave!"

"Us too! Well, cya."

"Umm...Kagome? Sango? Naraku's cave...would be...that way." Kouga said, pointing North.

"Right, right! We knew that," stuttered Sango, and headed South.


	2. Ch2 On the Road

By Becca and Nic 

**_NIC'S CHAPTER_**

Dislaimer: We own nothing but only if we add new characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: On The Road To Naraku's Cave!

kagome:MUHAHAHAHAHA!i have gone crazy cuz we havent ate in 5 dayz!hahaha

sango:its only been 15 min.! pull your self together man! (slaps kagome across face)

kagome: (goes cock eyed) ha hahahaah haaaaa (starts running around in circles) haaaaahhhhhaa

sango: there will be no living with her after this...

* * *

**_BACK WITH KAEDE_**

inuyasha: (starts moaning) ohhhh yeah...OHHH YES!

shippo:let go inuyasha your hutring me!

inuyasha: (wakes up) I was having a good dream it was about that new TV show called stacked..i was helping put books away it felt so good i think im gunna become a librarian.

kikyo:was i there?

inuyasha:huh?

kikyo:what?

inuyasha:lozer say wut!...(pause) wut?

shippo:you guyz are so dumb you make naruto look smart.

kikyo/inuyasha:wut?

kaede:exactly!

* * *

_**WITH NARAKU**_

miroku: (thinks in head) i wounder wut there gunna do to me!maybe feed me cake, take me on a nice boat ride... and ohh ohhh ohhh i might get to ride a pony! ohh pretty lady help me up on to the pony ohhhh yes...

sesshoumaru:ha...hahahaha! we've got you now (makes barbie steal ken and put him in her california dream van) muhahaha!

naraku: (thinks in head) i wounder wut barbies gunna do to ken? (starts crying softly) nothing that i wouldnt do, i hope!

jaken:if you like pina-coladas and getting cought in the rain... if your not much into yoga and have half a brain!

kanna:i got a game we can play...LETZ TALK LIKE THIS (starts talking in a deep voice) HAHA

kagura:OK (starts talking like that too) HAHAHA RIN COME AND JOIN US THIS IS FUN TO PASS TIME!

rin:naw im gunna go out side.

sesshoumaru:ok but shut the door when you leave!

rin:but wut door-

sesshoumaru:JUST DO IT!

_**

* * *

WITH SANGO**_

kouga:where are we?

the crocodile hunter:your in the safari desert mate huntin' Naraku and his gang of misshapps

kagome: (crawling on ground) i need food its been 2 months! hey i see a deer gets up and runs after it haha MEAT!

sango:wuts a safari!

kouga:whos he!

the crocodile hunter:wait kagome use your teeth to rip off the meat!

kagome:hahahahahahahahahahaha!

(the crocodile hunter leaves)

kouga:ok that guy was totaly...WICKED!

kagome:ha...i have tamed my hunger and now i shall sleep! (lies on ground and starts snoring)

sango:but its only 3:30pm!

kagome:a man needs her beauty sleep!now sleep or leave!

sango/kouga:-.-

* * *

_**WITH KAEDE**_

inuyasha:everybody dance now! (music playz in background)

kikyo/shippo/kaede: (starts dancing)

inuyasha: me thinks i know why sesshoumaru and naraku have so much fun!

MC hammer:stop...hammer time! (starts doing the bump)

every1: (starts doing the bump) cant touch this!

inuyasha:im goin' to Mc donalds...(starts walking)

* * *

**_WITH NARAKU_**

The challenging game of Pictionary raged on.

Miroku: Naraku, I dont think I can do this

Naraku: Come on Patrick---I mean Miroku, I need you

Miroku: I JUST CANT ACT OUT A WOODEN TWINKIE!

Kanna: Damnit Miroku! U werent supposed to say the answer!

Kagura: one point from naraku's team!

Jaken: nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

kagura: what do you guys say to a game of twister?

Sesshoumaru: sure, why not? Comon Ken!

* * *

_**LATER...**_

Miroku: common Jaken! It's your turn!

Jaken: but i dont wanna playyyyyyyy!

Naraku: shut up! now bend over and show me your dark side

**_

* * *

WITH SANGO_**

sango: we've been walkin' around for 3 hours now cant we stop

kagome:you guyz i think somethings wrong with me..(turns to them to find shes foaming from the mouth)

sango/kouga:AHHHH!

kouga:ok just dont go near her!or else she will try and bite you!

sango:ok run!

kagome: its from when i brushed my teeth i forgot to rinse my mouth out--

kouga:run i think its from that raw meat she ate!

kouga/sango:run away! (runs away)

kagome:nooooooooooooooo! (starts running on all four legs)

* * *

**_WITH INUYASHA_**

inuyasha: wut do you mean you moved Mc donalds right be side narakus cave? damn asses giving him all the Mc chickens he can eat...(starts mumbling)

Luckly for him hes smarter than the otheres and rode jeff all the way there.

As he started to go into the cave he seen yu-gi-oh walk up to him.

yu-gi:i callange you to a duel

inuyasha:your on lil' man (wipps out his pack of duel monster cards)

Just then sango and kouga run in the cave and the kagome behind them...

sango:RUN! kagome has rabees and she tried to tell use its from tooth paste!

kouga:yeah and she just about bit me!

inuyasha: (puts finger on kagome's foam and tastes it) it is tooth paste you dumb asses!

yu-gi:umm did you guyz for get about me the king of duel monsters...

inuyasha:ok,ok keep your panties on

becca:this is definately were i parked my car!

kagome:HAHAHAHA!IM GUNNA EAT YOU! (runs at her on all fours)

becca:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

kouga:that had nothing to do with enything, but kick his fucking cartoon ass inuyasha!

* * *

**_WITH KAEDE_**

kaede:inuyasha is this you as she pets her wigohh youve goten a hair cut!

shippo: Z..z

kikyo:yo yo check it i got this friend her name is sango her balls hang low and they wabble to and fro

magical pig:yo that was tight bro im gunna hook you up with P.I.G.L.E.T. records

kikyo: really! ive always dreamed of being a baker...


	3. Ch3 ICOATP

Chapter Three - Inuyasha's Confessions of a Teenage Pre-Madonna 

(-This chap has nothing to do with the chap name-)

Inuyasha whopped Yugi with his duel monster cards, using a Flipengolferd (-made it up...-) to kill Yugi's... magician chick. Lol. Everyone dashed into the cave and started looking for Miroku, but...he was nowhere to be found?

"Hey, what's this?" asked Sango, as she reached for a sticky note stuck on the side of the cave.

It read...

Dear Sango,

Miroku here. I'd just like to say that I've fallen in love with Naraku-kun and I want to be his bitch.

PS: Don't wait up for me.

PPS: There's room for Inuyasha.

Sincerely,  
Miroku.

"WHAT THE F--"

"Settle down Inuyasha. That can't be Miroku!" shouted Kagome.

"How do you know that?"

"Since when does Miroku use a pink 'Barbie and the Rockers' marker?"

"Oop, that's mine."

"SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUU!"

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MIROKU!"

"Owwie...OWWIE..." Sesshoumaru cried, "Inuyasha your hurting me!"

"Ohh, I'll show you hurt."

"OWWWieee Inuyasha! My EYES!"

"Boys, stop." interfered Kagome.

"What a pretty lady!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru excitedly.

"Why thank you!" Kagome replied happily, as Inuyasha snorted.

"Not YOU doofas! BARBIE! Blue is really her color."

"What?"

"Blue is her color."

"WHAT..."

"BLUE...IS...HER...COLOR"

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT"

"BLUE IS REALLY HER---"

"Okay yeah, shut up now," said an annoyed Sango, as she inspected the wall for boogy traps to open the wall, slide the wall, or whatever else it could do.

"Welp," Sesshoumaru stood up, "I'm going back. They're having a good game of twister, and me and Barbie are the champs. We beat Naraku ten times straight."

"CAN WE GO WITH YOU."

"You don't have to yell. Ask politely and say please," pouted Sesshoumaru, crossing his arms.

"No way in hell am I saying please."

"Awwe. Is wittle Yasha too scawed to say pwease?"

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru..."

"Potty mouth...scaredy cat..."

"AM NOT!"

"Common Barbie, no point in wasting time with wittle scawed Yasha."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Sesshoumaru," Sango asked politely with a smile, "may you and...'Barbie'...take us to play Twister?"

"I thought you'd never ask! You're such a sweetie pie."

"Umm...y-yeah sure..."

Kagome: Well that was just the freakiest thing I've ever seen.

They walked up to the cave wall, and Sesshoumaru shouted, "SUPASTA," and walla, the walls magically opened. Beyond the wall, there was a long hallway lit with torches. As everyone looked around, there were paintings of waht seemed to be Naraku in different clothing. Eh? I'm not going into full detail here. (Unless you like that sort of thing...haha)

Jaken: GO NARAKU, GO NARAKU, GO NARAKU

(Naraku breakdancing on Twister sheet)

Miroku: w00t!

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Sango! I missed you! Come, join the game!

Naraku walked away from the rest of them followed by Inuyasha, not far behind but unseen.

"Why are you following me? Is it because you like me?"

"No."

"I know your secret."

"What secret? Wtf are you on?" asked Inuyasha, regretting he even came.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha."

"What's the matter with you!"

"Ahahahahahahaha."

"Wtf?"

"Eat me! Ahahahahahaha"

"WHAT?"

"Ha...HAHAHAHAHA...ha."

Inuyasha, now totally freaked out, took off and ran screaming for Kagome.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"Kagome! Naraku is hitting on me and telling me to eat him!"

"Che. Cheater."

"What Jaken?"

"Nothing."

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Kagome, realizing she was late.

Inuyasha: what's the matter?

Kagome: I have to go get Nic!

Inuyasha: Who's Nic?

Kagome: This guy

Inuyasha: which guy?

Kagome: NIC!

Inuyasha: Who's Nic?

Kagome: ARGH! Kilala!

Sango: Kilala isnt here, remember?

Kagome: ohhoho...shit

Jeff: I'm heading back, I'll take you

Kagome: YAY!

Inuyasha: Who's NIC?

Kagome: ILL BE BACK!

Sesshoumaru: Okay!

* * *

_**ON THE PLANE...**_

Nic was on the plane, in first class, on his way to Japan to meet his friend Kagome. He wanted to lay back in the chair, but he couldnt figure out how the machine worked. He glanced at a switch sitting to his left, so he pulled it and flew back. The guy behind him smiled gently, and pointed to a button just above the arm button, and Nic pressed the button and got his chair in the position he desired. (-Sounded wrong...lol-)

Right now, Nic didn't want to think about all the people staring at him. Hell, he didn't even know how the pillow got there. He was just too embarrased to do anything, so he decided to sleep the rest of the trip away.

Kagome and Nic drove back to Kagome's house, and jumped down the well.

(-Incase you dont remember Nic, he's the other author. He used me in his last chapter, so I'm putting him in this one.-)

* * *

Kagome: I'm back!

Inuyasha: WHO's NIC!

Nic: ME! Hello!

Inuyasha: What business do you have with Kagome?

Nic: Well, I uno. I just magically got poofed onto a plane and somehow knew Kagome.

Sango: Well that makes sense.

Miroku: COMMON!

Naraku: too bad Miroku! You lost for good!

Sango: Common you guys, it's getting late.

Miroku: Didn't you read my note?

Kagome: holy shit it actually was Miroku

Inuyasha: o.O

Sesshoumaru: Common Ken! Let's go tuck Kelly and Skipper in.

Nic: OH MY GOD! MIROKU'S BEING BRAINWASHED!

Naraku: I do not understand this nonsen--

Kagome pulled off a little mechanical spider on Miroku's shoulder.

Naraku: Ohhh...you mean THAT...it was a fashion statement! A wedding gift!

Sesshoumaru: He's right. The real brain-control device is on his smelly armpit.

Naraku: SESSHOUMARU!

Inuyasha cut off the little thing, and Miroku was yet again safe. Well, sorta. Now they just had to get out of here.

Miroku: INUYASHA...my hero! (bats eyelashes)

And so, they left Naraku's cave, as he cried of loneliness.

Naraku: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!

* * *

AN: And I'll leave it at that and let Nic get on here to write his chap.


End file.
